Dancing with Love
by roaringkitties
Summary: Rin goes to Vegas for her 21st birthday! OOC RinxLen Ren Lin LenxRin oneshot one shot


Lights flashed. Speakers shook the floor. The essences of a nightclub filled the large room. The club was packed with people and one could smell the sweat, the alcohol, and the drugs. Scantily clad girls were common, followed closely by desperate men. _How__pathetic_, Rin thought in disgust. Rolling her eyes, she made her way to the bar. "Kahlua milk, bartender." She ordered. As the worker gathered the ingredients for the sweet drink, she gazed at the scene. People dancing in the colorful strobe lights gave her a headache. She groaned internally as she recalled why she was here. Today was her 21st birthday, and she was dragged to Las Vegas, "Sin City," by her so-called friends. Absolutely giddy from the atmosphere, Miku and Gumi made their way through the crowd over to where Rin was.

"Rin! Oh. My. Gosh. Isn't this the greatest? I knew you'd love this!" Miku squealed in excitement.

"Totally! There are so many great catches, if you know what I mean, Rin." Gumi said with a wink. Her voice was laced with alcohol. Rin winced. She hated when her friends were drunk.

"Oh yeah, it's really nice." Rin lied through her teeth. But her friends didn't care and neither did Rin; Miku and Gumi were having fun and that's all that mattered. That was all that ever mattered. Miku and Gumi were the ones that lived the party, the ones who got the boys drooling at their feet. Rin was just the sidekick. She was used to it by now.

"One kahlua milk, miss?" The bartender offered to Rin.

"Oh yeah, thanks so much." Rin accepted, as she reached into her purse to hand the bartender a bill.

"Don't worry about that; it's on the house." The worker coyly said with a flash of white teeth. Rin looked up at his face for the first time and swore to herself. _Damn,__he__'__s__hot._ His perfect white teeth were enveloped by a pair of sensual lips that were a soft pink. His bright green eyes sparkled in the club-light and were perfectly framed by long, dark eyelashes. His defined eyebrows perfectly fit his face. The bartender's jaw-line had the perfect angles, creating a masculine but sweet image. Soft, blonde locks fell over his eye as he slyly winked at Rin. She gasped with a soft intake of breath.

"Oh! Sorry, I was distracted…" Rin trailed off as she put her dollar back into her purse. "Thank you." She said with a wink. _Oh__god,__did__I__just__wink?__I__just__winked!__What__'__s__wrong__with__me?_ She berated herself.

"Wait!" the bartender yelped, as he caught her arm. _Oh,__he__has__such__perfect,__masculine__hands_. Rin couldn't help but think as the hand encircled her thin arm. "My name's Len," the god-like boy said to her, "care to go to the dance floor with me?"

"Oh! Sure!" Rin said with a smile. She was almost enjoying herself. She turned towards him once more and said with a smile, "Mine's Rin."

The boy who called himself Len scanned Rin. Wearing a short sequined mini-dress, she looked stunning. Her perfect curls of gold fell along her back as a waterfall would, cascading down along her fine svelte curvature. He blushed as his eyes traveled downwards while he noticed that the dress was extremely short and very revealing. Blood rushed to his face as he reached for the hem of her dress and pulled downwards slightly, in an effort to cover more of her. He held her hips and pulled her close to him and he whispered into her ear from behind. "Don't display this to everyone."

Rin blushed furiously. His voice was so damn hot. She could feel his breath tickling her ear. The warmth of it in comparison to the club's air created goose-bumps on her neck. She almost shuddered in excitement. She didn't notice until then that his hands were wrapped around her middle, pulling her body dead-on his. They moved together in time with the blasting music the whole time while Len whispered sweet words into her ear. "Listen… I don't know you well, but I think I'm falling in love with you."

Rin gasped and stopped moving. She turned to face him and stammered out the words, "I – I think I l – like you too…" Flushed from embarrassment and the heat of their bodies, she looked downwards toward the dirty floor. Len smiled at her and glowed as he held his finger to her chin and pulled her face upward towards his.

"I'm so glad." Len said as he leaned closer towards her. Their lips met and they couldn't hear the club music anymore. Rin's head spun as she moved closer towards him. Len wrapped his hands around her waist as he got further lost in the kiss. Rin embraced her lover and her hands entangled themselves in Len's soft, perfect hair. They released one another and came apart panting and gasping for air. Looking into each others' eyes, they smiled and kissed again. And again. And again.


End file.
